


The Scary Thing About Beards and Closets

by MissCordayLewis



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/MissCordayLewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Closets and beards can be a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scary Thing About Beards and Closets

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ditty about Maura's repressed self in relation to things she loves the mose, especially with certain people. Of course, UrbanDictionary is the only place she could find the definition.

Sometimes, closets were godsends to mankind.

Well, where else can one stock hangers of dresses that could only be worn once, then discarded after the next fashion season, or shoes that could cause a severe case of _hallux valgus_ , but worn anyway just because it bore the name Jimmy Choo inside.

But closets also hid skeletons, sometime buried deep under those Louboutins and Manolos to the point where it couldn’t be seen by just anyone, but suddenly just peek out without warning.

And that’s the scary thing about them.

Even scarier were the beards.

Beard – _defined by UrbanDictionary.com as_ _any opposite sex escort taken to an event in an effort to give a homosexual person the appearance of being out on a date with a person of the opposite sex._

Exactly how those strings of men she dated over the years were to her. A way for her to hide those feelings deep down for the one constant in her life.

Her Sirius.

But Maura’s (admittedly poorly designed) closet was locked. Only she could open it and only she could decide whether to reveal those decomposing people inside.

Maura flipped her perfectly coiffed hair back into place, wishing she could let everything go once and for all, just like the feeling of relief after taking off her bra after a long day.


End file.
